warriorsgamefandomcom-20200215-history
WarriorsGame Wiki talk:Project Charart/Approval
When adding a new topic, please use these naming conventions: |'Current' Name of Cat + Link| (|Rank (Abbreviated)|) ~ For Approval Example: Starpaw (App) ~ For Approval =Rules and Regulations= Approving Images To approve an image, you must be a SR WARRIOR OR ABOVE. Once a sr warrior or above approves of an image, they will put the image up for CBA, and change the heading to ~ CBA. If the CBA goes through 24 hours without any other user commenting, the image is approved. If another user comments before the CBA is completed, the CBA will be cancelled and the image re-uploaded. If one user objects to another user's comment through CBA, the deputy or leader will be asked to continue CBA, or cancel it. Declining Images To decline an image, you must be a SR WARRIOR OR ABOVE. If an image hasn't been re-uploaded for a certain amount of time (see here), then a sr warrior or above may decline it. Promotion of Users For a kit to become an apprentice, you must have one approved image. For an apprentice to become a warrior, you must have three more approved images. For a warrior to become a senior warrior, you must have five more approved images '''and '''three re-done images. The deputy '''or '''leader will look under the number of Chararts you have successfully completed and will promote you. For this, please create a page for your Chararts (use this link ) or the deputy or leader will be unable to promote you. Only the DEPUTY or LEADER can promote users. Re-uploading Images If a kit's image hasn't been re-uploaded for three days, the image must be declined. If an apprentice's image hasn't been re-uploaded for one week, the image must be declined. If a warrior or above's image hasn't been re-uploaded for two weeks, the image must be declined. =Archives= Approved Images Declined Images =Images up for Approval= Bluekit (K) ~ For Approval she's beauty she's grace she'll kick you in the face 22:21 Tue Apr 21 Please use the same eye shading as the other images and feel free to disregard this if you think it's okay but I think that the eyes could be a little more like ice blue, if you get what I mean. Hex code #00FFFF, cause that's really dark 07:42, April 23, 2015 (UTC) The shading doesn't need to be the same. Totally not. But the light source needs to make sense, just make sure of that. 09:42, April 23, 2015 (UTC) Re-ups 21:49 Thu Apr 23 Okay, but we'd like the eye shading to be the same, if you don't mind 01:38, April 25, 2015 (UTC) Define the shading 02:02, April 25, 2015 (UTC) Ashpaw (A) ~ For Approval Here's Ashpaw of RiverClan! Is she good? 23:46, April 22, 2015 (UTC) 02:32, April 24, 2015 (UTC) Please do not align your images, just remove 'thumb' from the image in source editor. Also, this should be named File:Ashpaw (RC).apprentice.png, I renamed it for you this time. For the image: please define the shading 01:38, April 25, 2015 (UTC) And also, shouldn't we wait until we've decided what to do with the apprentice blank? 01:39, April 25, 2015 (UTC) You need to use the new blank 02:01, April 25, 2015 (UTC)